As a Stone
by Heart Keeper
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy X with two new guardians. Real summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how this story popped up but I think it's some how related to a thought I had. I was looking at an opal ring that I own and when I turned it a certain way it looked like there were pyre flies in the stone. I thought that it would be cool if some how there was this similar ring that had a connection to the pyre flies. Originally I was going to make it so that this happened on Earth but then it felt better if it was in Spira.

Summery: What if you and a friend woke up one day to find yourselves in a strange world with no memory of how you got there or a way to get home? Now imagine that one of you has the power to sooth troubled souls that have turned into monsters called "fiends". What would you do?

Disclaimer: I own nothing save Sylvia, Alex, and the opal ring which started it all.

Action/Thoughts in Flashbacks

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Speaking/Writing in Flashbacks"_

000

**As a Stone**

**Prologue**

000

_They were all sitting around a camp fire. The nine of them had reached the last leg of their journey and there was a strange calm about the group. A young man about seventeen years old left the group and climbed up a small rise to stare out over the ruined city behind them. One the girls wearing a blue cloak took out a journal and began to write._

_"I guess this may be the last chance to say anything. I know that technically I'm writing this but technicalities can be so annoying. I also know that this will seem archaic to you seeing as how I am using paper and not a sphere which would have lasted much longer. Unfortunately I don't have time to record this and I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself anyways unless I'm giving a dictation._

_My friends and I have reached Zanarkand and are resting before we enter. We're trying not to show each other but we're nervous. Well with Kimhari and Auron I doubt it's an act but with me it is. Three of us shouldn't even be here. Tidus, Alex, and me; we come from different worlds. Tidus comes from a Zanarkand that isn't in ruins and Alex and myself come from a place called Earth. I know Tidus was brought here by Sin but I don't know how Alex and I came here. As hard as it may be to believe but we come from a place where Sin doesn't exist. It's true. With that fact in mind I can't figure out how this happened. I think my ring has something to do with it but without it I can't be sure. I only pray when this is over that we can go home._

_My ring. Who would have thought that such a small thing can have the biggest impact in Spira? In my world it was nothing special. With enough money you could buy a ring exactly like it maybe better. I don't know what makes mine so unique or how it allows me to do what I can do. All I know is that when I woke up that fateful day, I had no idea what I was doing."_

000

That was greatly inspired by the beginning sequence in the game. I don't know if I should talk more about things on Earth or jump right into Spira.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got one vote saying I do the stuff from Earth.

000

**As a Stone**

**Chapter One**

000

"Hey Sylvia wait up!" The blonde girl turned as her best friend ran up to her.

"Hey Al," she with a smile as Alex stopped short, "What's up?" The brunette caught his breath before continuing.

"Here," he gasped and held out a box. "Good luck…at the game."

"Thanks," Sylvia said and took the box. She was about to open it when Alex stopped her.

"Wait until you get into the locker room," he said. Sylvia turned and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Hang onto this for me," she handed him a gold ring inset with an opal. "I don't want to lose it during the game." Alex nodded and put the ring in a button-up pocket on his pants.

"One last thing Syl," he said with a smile and placed his hands in front of his chest like he was holding a ball and bowed to Sylvia. She caught the meaning and smiled.

"Of course I'll win," she said and raced off to the locker room.

000

Sylvia re-emerged from the lockers with the rest of her water polo team. This game was one of the "big ones". Meaning whichever team won would go onto the state games. Besides her team's white and yellow swimsuit, Sylvia was wearing Alex's gift a chain necklace with a stylized up-side down triangle pendent. Anyone familiar with the Final Fantasy series would have recognized it as a replica of Tidus's necklace. The whistle sounded and the game began.

000 (AN: I'm going to skip the game because there really isn't anything that goes on during it)

Sylvia and Alex were heading over to the team's victory party at the captain's house. Sylvia was wearing a green shirt that made her aqua eyes turn bright green, a pair of jeans, and tan boots. Alex had a grey shirt, a dark green jacket, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey Syl," Alex said as they walked up to the porch. "Just so I don't forget." He handed Sylvia her ring. "I didn't get a chance to return it considering how everybody reacted to the winning goal."

"Don't remind me," Sylvia said with fake frustration before breaking out into laughter. She had been the one responsible for the winning goal on pure accident but of course no one on her team had been complaining. Slipping her ring back onto her finger, Sylvia followed her friend into the house.

The party was terrific. With more snacks, drinks, and games than anyone remembered but of course victory parties are surpassed in grander only by prom and graduation. Even with all the excitement, the two friends were still able to find a quiet place to talk about their favorite thing; Final Fantasy.

"Okay here's one," Sylvia said. "If you could be any class, what would you be?" Alex took a sip of Mountain Dew before answering.

"I think I would want to be…" He looked up at the night sky in thought. "Maybe a gunner," he said at last.

"Why that one," Sylvia asked. Alex shrugged.

"I guess because Vincent's one of my favorite characters," he said. "Alright for you, same question."

"Anything as long as I could summon something," Sylvia said without thinking. Alex laughed.

"What is it with you and summoning," he asked, his grey eyes glittering with laughter.

"Can I help it if I think Bahamut ZERO is the greatest thing to grace the series," Sylvia playfully shot back. Alex threw some of the popcorn he had been holding at Sylvia. "You are dead," she laughed and threw her chips at him. Alex jumped up and ran for his life as Sylvia chased him around the house.

000

"See ya tomorrow," Sylvia said as Alex went back to his house. She went inside and headed upstairs to her room. Without bothering to change, she flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

000

_A night time city under siege, a creature of destruction, a difficult choice; when will it end? When will the dream fade to reality? New warriors must face the creature and end the dreaming._

000

Sylvia sat up numbly. _Weird dream,_ she thought. _I wonder what I ate…_Any thoughts Sylvia had at that moment vanished when she opened her eyes.

000

Dun dun duuuun. I know short chapter with a cliffie. Well hopefully it will pick up from here.

R&R


End file.
